Бгави - 12 домів - 4 цілі Пурушартхи
дома — это относительное разделение неба, зависящее от места и времени рождения каждого конкретного человека 4 цілі - 12 бгав.png|4 цілі - 12 домів, бгав 4 цілі - 12 бгав - гуни.png|4 цілі - залежать від гун 12 бгав - самбандга абхідея прайоджана.png 12 бгав - кендра.png 12 бгав - караки (планети).png oppos.png|протилежні доми =Качества= Двенадцать знаков зодиака можно разделить на три группы из четырех знаков. В каждой группе находятся знаки, которые обладают определенными общими качествами. Каждая группа имеет свой собственный, свойственный только ей способ поведения в жизни. Это следующие группы: Кардинальные знаки: Овен, Рак, Весы, Козерог. Эти знаки одновременно являются кардинальными точками компаса: восток, запад, север и юг. Овен обозначает восток, Весы — запад, Рак — север и Козерог — юг. Они называются кардинальными из-за того, что управляют сменой времен года. Овен приносит весну, Рак — лето, Весы — осень, а Козерог — зиму. Кардинальные знаки инициативны, активны, амбициозны, полны энтузиазма и независимы. Быстро думают, им никогда не хватает полученных знаний. В негативном варианте они могут быть суетливы, плохо понимать других, стремиться к доминированию, часто могут не заканчивать начатые дела. cardinal (adj.) "chief, pivotal," early 14c., from Latin cardinalis "principal, chief, essential," a figurative use, literally "pertaining to a hinge," from cardo (genitive cardinis) "that on which something turns or depends; pole of the sky," originally "door hinge," which is of unknown origin. Related: Cardinally. The cardinal numbers (1590s) are "one, two, three," etc. as opposed to ordinal numbers "first, second, third," etc.; they are so called because they are the principal numbers and the ordinals depend on them. The cardinal points (1540s) are north, south, east, west. The cardinal sins (c. 1600) are too well known to require rehearsal. The cardinal virtues (c. 1300) were divided into natural (justice, prudence, temperance, fortitude) and theological (faith, hope, charity). The natural ones were the original classical ones, which were amended by Christians. But typically in Middle English only the first four were counted as the cardinal virtues: Of þe uour uirtues cardinales spekeþ moche þe yealde philosofes. of Inwyt," c. 1340 By analogy of this, and cardinal winds (late 14c.), cardinal signs (four zodiacal signs marking the equinoxes and the solstices, late 14c.), etc., the adjective in Middle English acquired an association with the number four. cardinal (n.) early 12c., "one of the ecclesiastical princes who constitute the sacred college," from Medieval Latin cardinalis, originally as a noun "one of the presbyters of the chief (cardinal) churches of Rome," short for cardinalis ecclesiae Romanae or episcopus cardinalis, from Latin cardinalis (adj.) "principal, chief, essential" (see cardinal (adj.)). The North American songbird (Cardinalis virginianus) is attested from 1670s, so named for its fine red color, resembling the cardinals in their red robes. Фиксированные знаки: Телец, Лев, Скорпион и Водолей. Эти знаки обозначают средний месяц каждого времени года, в то время как кардинальные знаки обозначают переход из одного времени года в другое. Фиксированные знаки прочно обосновались в середине каждого времени года. Они решительны, обладают способностью к концентрации, стабильны, любят накапливать вещи и знания, наделены чувством собственного достоинства, острым умом и удивительной памятью. К получению результатов они движутся медленно, но верно. В негативном варианте могут быть упрямы, эгоистичны, чрезмерно самоуверены. Мутабельные знаки: Близнецы, Дева, Стрелец и Рыбы. Эти знаки соответствуют последнему месяцу каждого времени года. Это время окончания работ и планирования того, что нужно сделать в следующем периоде. Эти знаки всесторонние, приспосабливающиеся, переменчивые, субтильные, способные к состраданию, интуитивные и гибкие. В негативном варианте они могут быть склонны к обману, лукавству, быть непостоянными и ненадежными. mutable (adj.) late 14c., "liable to change," from Latin mutabilis "changeable," from mutare "to change," from PIE root *mei- (1) "to change, go, move," with derivatives referring to the exchange of goods and services as regulated by custom or law (compare Latin mutuus "done in exchange"). mutability (n.) late 14c., "tendency to change, inconstancy," from Middle French mutabilité, from Latin mutabilitas, from mutabilis (see mutable). =Стихии= Двенадцать знаков зодиака группируются на основании известных общих характеристик. Один из возможных способов — это объединение по темпераменту. Такое объединение называется группированием по стихиям. Огненные знаки; Овен, Лев, Стрелец. Огненные, страстные, полные энтузиазма, спонтанные, довольные собой и романтичные. В негативном варианте могут быть склонны к диктату и насилию. Земные знаки: Телец, Дева, Козерог. Это знаки практичные, рассудительные, верные, консервативные и чувственные. Любят комфорт и обладают хорошей способностью восстановления. В негативном варианте могут быть нетворческими или слишком материалистически настроенными. Воздушные знаки: Близнецы, Весы и Водолей. Эти знаки обладают хорошей способностью к общению, стремятся к знаниям, им также свойственно абстрактное мышление. Они логичны, с широкими взглядами, объективны, идеалистичны и лишены предрассудков. В негативном варианте могут быть холодными и непрактичными. Водные знаки: Рак, Скорпион и Рыбы. Эти знаки чувствительны, выносливы и восприимчивы . Они эмоциональны, интуитивны, глубоки, готовы выслушать других. Подвержены перемене настроений и влиянию окружения. Помните, что вода в природе может находиться в трех состояниях: жидком, твердом и газообразном. Рак соответствует жидкому состоянию, Скорпион — твердому , а Рыбы — газообразному. Эти знаки в негативном варианте могут быть склонны к колебаниям и жалости к себе. = Луна= управляет Раком − экзальтация Телец заточение Козерог падение Скорпион представляет домашнее хозяйство, потребность в заботе ключевое слово: эмоции =Меркурий= управляет Близнецами Девой экзальтация Водолей заточение Стрелец Рыбы падение Лев графический знак - крылатый шлем бога представляет - интеллектуальные стремления, способ проявления ключевое слово - способность размышления =Венера= управляет Тельцом Весами экзальтация Рыбы заточение Скорпион Овен падение Дева графический знак - зеркальце богини Венеры представляет положение в обществе, чувство ценности ключевое слово: склонность =Солнце= управляет Львом экзальтация Овен заточение Водолей падение Весы ¶ графический знак - щит Гелиоса или бесконечный круг (точка символизирует внутреннее я) представляет силу воли, личность, эго ключевое слово: внутреннее я =Mapc= управляет Овном coyправитель Скорпион экзальтация Козерог Информация для размышления. Лат. "экзальтация" это калька с греч. "гипсома". Переводится как "возвышение", "возвеличивание". Может означать не только высокое положение (буквально или фигурально), но и сам процесс "поднятия вверх". Как название процесса "экзальтация" присутствует не только в древней астрономии, но и в древней химии (алхимии) и означает, в том числе и "возвышение" вещества (чаще всего в виде невозгоняемых в обычных условиях солей). Суть в том, что в процессе нагрева соли, которые считаются невозгоняемыми, все же поднимаются к горловине сосуда и оседают там или даже переходят в приемник. После этого они считаются обладающими особыми (так называемыми "философскими") свойствами. Так вот, к чему я это все веду. Не к тому, что бы организовать "ликбез" по философской химии, а к тому, что бы обратить внимание интересующихся, что "экзальтация" так или иначе связана с движением вверх (реальным или фигуральным) вследствии нагрева. А источник нагрева на нашем небосводе один - Солнце/Сурья/Аполлон/Шамаш/Ра. Можно называть как угодно, но загадку экзальтаций и падений вне контекста Солнца разгадать нельзя. заточение (изгнание) Весы Телец Mars - AK 19 Li 23' 55.48" Swat 4 Li Pi (у мене Марс в вигнанні в д1, бо він в Лібрі - Терезах) Логика "изгнания" залючается в том, что это знак пространственно наиболее удаленный от обители. Соответствено, если планета в обители дома, то в месте наиболее от нее удаленном она изгнана (из дома). Еще "изгнание" называют "заточением", по аналогии - дом/тюрьма. Изгнание или заточение планет Знаки, противоположные управлению, называют знаками изгнания планет, или заточения, или, как еще говорят - знак ущерба («detriment» - франц. - убыток, ущерб). В этом знаке планета наиболее несвободна и слабее всего проявляет свои основные качества. У Марса в Весах нет напора и бойцовских качеств, самостоятельности и решительности, нет потребности в соревновательности. Ему трудно проявить инициативу, лидировать. "Идея... "изгнания" не была присуща ранней эллинистической астрологии (по вполне понятным причинам - эллинистическая астрология была наследницей вавилонсткой, а вавилонская астрология даже обителей не знала, там обителями назывались то, что нам известно как знаки экзальтации), хотя намеки появляются уже у Доротея .... Наиболее близко к понятию "изгнания" подошел Реторий, у него есть отдельная глава посвященная противоположным обителям. В знакомом Вам виде "изгнание" появляется у персидских и ранних арабских астрологов. Только у арабов это никакое не "изгнание", а "ущерб" (аль-вабаль). "Изгнанием", "заточением" и т.п. аль-вабаль стал в практике хорарной астрологии, где некоторые алгоритмы анализа (не все) позволяют трактовать положение сигнификатора вдали от своей обители как указание на отдаленное (в другом контексте - стесненное) положение квезита по отношению к своему дому. Знак противоположный обители самый дальний от нее, поэтому такое положение сигнификатора стало трактоваться как "изгнание"" Аспект, от латинского aspectus, переводится как "взгляд". Когда планета "видит" свою обитель (дом) это всегда неплохо. Но неплохо, в основном, для обители, а не для планеты. Это значит, что ситуация в "доме", не в зависимости от степени отдаления "хозяина" находится под контролем. То есть, даже если "хозяин" вдалеке, он поддерживает связь с "домом". Но "изгнание" это несколько о другом. Как написано в сообщении опубликованом уважаемым @Zhekcho, идея "изгнания" была чужда эллинистической астрологии. Из доступных мне греческих авторов наиболее близко к концепции изгнания подошел Реторий Египетский. В его сочинении, после главы "Возвышения и падения", где описываются экзальтации и падения небесных тел, следует глава под названием "О противостояниях звезд", где описываются противостоящие друг другу обители планет. И хотя концепция собственно "изгнания" Реторием напрямую не вводится, но из описательной части следует, что любая планета будет чувствовать себя неуютно в знаках противоположных знакам ее обителей, так как (по мнению Ретория) она вступает с владельцем противоположного знака в некий конфликт природ. Типа "Солнце и Луна светила, а Сатурн - владыка тьмы, а природа тьмы противоположна природе света" и т.п, по всем планетам. Нужно отметить, что труд Ретория Египетского, в основном, компилятивен и скорее всего и этот момент был заимствован у более ранних авторов. С другой стороны Реторий автор достаточно поздний, он писал в 7-ом веке и практически являлся или современником или непосредственным предтечей именитых астрологов принадлежавших к арабским школам. Причем, например, у Абу Машара (8-ой - 9-ый века) и аль-Баттани (9-ый - 10-ый века) много внимания уделивших разным нюансам состояния планеты в зависимости от ее положения, сведений об "ущербе" планеты в знаках противоположных знакам ее обителям мы не обнаружим (у аль-Баттани уже появляются какие-то намеки, но концепция еще не сформирована), а у аль-Бируни (10-ый - 11-ый век) эта концепция уже присутствует в полностью сформированом виде. Но именно как аль-вабаль - "ущерб", а не "изгнание". Если мы обратимся к временам более древним, а именно ко времени формирования астрологических концепций Междуречья (советую, в этом плане, в первую очередь, фундаментальный труд Куртика Г.Е. "Звездное небо древней Месопотамии"), то увидим, что вавилонская астрология не знала не только мест "изгнания" планет, но и их "обителей". Обителями планет (по одной из версий - "тайными обителями") считались знаки, которые известны нам как знаки их экзальтации. Причем в известных мне переводах с двевнеаккадского ничего нет даже о знаках "падения" (дебилитации). Вот что пишет латинский автор 4-ого века, благодаря которого до нас дошли многие ценнейшие сведения о древней астрологии, Юлий Фирмик Матерн: "Вавилоняне называют знаки, в которых планеты возвышаются их "обителями". Но в доктрине, которую мы используем, мы утверждаем, что все планеты более благоприятны в своих возвышениях, чем в их собственных знаках". И далее: "... Вавилоняне желали считать эти знаки, в которых отдельные планеты возвышаются, их домами, говоря, что Весы являются обителью Сатурна, Рак - Юпитера, Козерог - Марса, Овен - Солнца, Телец - Луны, Рыбы - Венеры и Дева - Меркурия". То есть, есть основания полагать, что такое понятие как "дебилитация" (падение), как знак противоположный знаку экзальтации, появляется только в эллинистической астрологии в связи с развитой (по сравнению с вавилонской) теорией движения планет. Например из второй книги "Естественной истории" Плиния Старшего (1-ый век) можно понять, что места экзальтации (возвышения) планет это точки их максимального отдаления от Земли (в геоцентрической картине мира) при движении планет по их орбитам (включающим деференты и эпициклы). Курьез заключается в том, что даже при несовершенном (по сравнению с современным) математическом аппарате древних греков и римлян точки кульминаций орбит планет могли расчитываться с гораздо более приемлемой точностью, и тогда они бы не всегда совпадали с местами их экзальтации, как нам дает понять Плиний Старший. Но факт остается фактом - объяснение мест экзальтаций Плинием это первое из известных исторических объяснений претендующих не только на вменяемость, но и на научность. Для исследователя же генезиса астрологических концепций, в этом контексте важно другое - до того, что бы выделить противоположные точки мыслимых орбит планет как места "падения" остается один логичный шаг, который и сделала греческая астрономия (точнее греко-египетская). Мне представляется, что такой же логикой могли руководствоваться арабы (или поздние греки) когда ввели понятие "ущерба" планеты (в последствии "изгнания" или "заточения") - место противоположное месту силы, должно быть местом слабости. по-английски это "изгнание" как называется? так же как на латыни "detriment" (ущерб). Калька с арабского, как и многие другие термины. "Изгнание" и "заточение" это очень специфические термины отражающие состояние сигнификатора в контексте хорарных вопросов о возможном положении квесита. Т.е. если вопрос, к примеру о возможности ареста и сигнификатор лица о котором задается вопрос попадает в знак, новенарий (навамшу) или додекатеморий (двадашамшу) своего ущерба, то это можно трактовать как то, что кверент или квесит может быть арестован (заточен). Либо, если контекст ситуации это подразумевает - "станет на лыжи", то есть уйдет в "изгнание" до решения его вопроса с правоохранительными органами. Понятие "изгнание" было неоправданно раздуто уже в современной, и по большей части русскоязычной астрологии. Правильно - "ущерб". Степень ущерба нужно уже смотреть в конкретной карте, есть варианты, когда такого рода "ущерб" вообще не критичен. Марс в Весах, в изгнании Здесь, в кардинальном знаке, энергия Марса осо-бенно доступна для освоения и сознательного использования. Такое положение в гороскопе часто указывает на предрасположенность к профессиям, требующим большой искусности - например, хирурга или ювелира. Эти люди восприимчивы, склонны к сотрудничеству, стремятся угадать мотивы поступков других людей, чтобы «идти в ногу» с ними. Обладатель Марса в Весах хорошо знает, что у каждого явления есть две противоположных стороны, и потому может быть нерешительным в действиях. Но с другой стороны, понимание всех последствий делает этих людей стратегами, и многие знаменитые военачальники имели Марс именно в Весах. Впрочем, иногда, стремясь скрыть свои колебания, они могут действовать слишком решительно и импульсивно. Уделяя большое внимание противоположному полу, обладатели Марса в Весах отличаются большой обходительностью и не жалеют сил, чтобы угодить приглянувшемуся человек). Они склонны влюбляться с первого взгляда, нередко рано вступают в брак, если этому не помешает какая-нибудь печальная история. Те, в чьем гороскопе Марс находится в Весах, могли бы рассказать не одну повесть о несчастной любви. Сначала они очень спешат, стремясь завладеть любимым человеком, а потом, столкнувшись с повседневной совместной жизнью, начинают скучать. Нет ничего убийственнее для взаимоотношений Марса в Весах, чем скука. Тот, кто хочет сохранить союз, должен обязательно найти совместное активное занятие - спорт, путешествия, общую работу. Секс, в конце концов. Обладатели Марса в Весах очень сексуальны; единственное, что может им мешать - это нестабильный уровень энергии. Приливы безграничного энтузиазма у них сменяются периодами апатии, и надо учить себя справляться как с тем, так и с другим. падение Рак графический знак: копье и щит бога Марса, бога войны представляет действие, агрессивный порыв, инициативу ключевое слово: энергия =Юпитер= управляет Стрельцом coyправитель Рыб экзальтация Рак заточение Близнецы падение Козерог графический знак: первая буква греческого слова, обозначающего бога Зевса представляет добрые намерения, защиту ключевое слово: экспансия =Сатурн= управляет Козерогом coyправитель Водолея экзальтация Весы заточение Рак падение Овен графический знак: серп бога времени представляет стремление к надежности и обеспеченности ключевое слово: учитель =Земля= управляет Тельцом (ограниченно) заточение Скорпион (ограниченно) ключевое слово: реальность Земля всегда полностью противоположна Солнцу и по знаку, и по величине угла, и по положению дома. Она показывает как и где вы вступаете в контакт с миром. Земля находится в непосредственной связи с физическими и мировыми проблемами. Она представляет вашу жизненную миссию. =Лунные узлы= Лунные узлы не являются небесными телами — это точки небосвода, где Луна пересекает эклиптику (или Солнечную орбиту). Положение Северного Лунного узла дается в эфемеридах, а Южный Лунный узел — это всегда прямо противоположная точка, с теми же градусами и минутами, но в противоположном знаке Зодиака. Пример: если Северный Лунный узел в 10 градусах 5 0 минутах Овна, то Южный Лунный в 10 градусах 5 0 минутах Весов. СЕВЕРНЫЙ ЛУННЫЙ УЗЕЛ (или Голова Дракона) Это место прибыли, увеличения и усиления самоуверенности. Там вы получаете или вам дают. Там, где в натальном гороскопе появится Северный Лунный узел — вы должны стремиться к осуществлению целей. ЮЖНЫЙ ЛУННЫЙ УЗЕЛ (или Хвост Дракона) Место освобождения или отдавания. Это место, где давать должны вы или у вас что-то забирают. Там, где у вас в натальном гороскопе находится Южный Лунный узел — вам легко найти выход из положения. =Планеты в своем знаке= полож.png|Полож планет Когда планета находится в знаке, которым управляет, говорят, что она в своем знаке. Это усиливает ее влияние. Когда планета в своем знаке, вы контролируете обстоятельства, в которые попадаете. Заточение: Когда планета находится в знаке, противоположном знаку, которым она управляет, говорят, что она в заточении. Влияние ее не полное и она в большей степени приобретает особенности данного знака, чем выражает собственные черты. Если планета в заточении, вы находитесь там, где должны уважать правила и законы. Экзальтация: Каждая планета, кроме знака, которым она управляет, имеет еще один, строго определенный знак, где она проявляет себя наиболее гармонично. Это знак ее экзальтации. Комплементарные силы и достоинства увеличиваются. Ясли планета экзальтирована, — вы расположились в дружественном доме. Падение: Если планета находится в знаке, противоположном своей экзальтации, говорят, что она в падении, так как испытывает трудности в попытках выразить свою истинную натуру. Если планета в падении, тогда вы в чужом доме и чувствуете себя не совсем удобно, а может быть, и совсем неудобно =Дома относительно домов= Дома по отношению друг к другу образуют систему домов. Если взять, например, пятый дом, указывающий, в частности, на ваших детей, то девятый дом, являющийся пятым по отношению к пятому, указывает на детей ваших детей, то есть ваших внуков. Определяя дом относительно дома, исходный лом считают первым. Так, когда пятый дом принимают за первый, тогда шестой становится вторым, седьмой — третьим, восьмой — четвертым, а девятый — пятым. Четвертый дом, как дом завершения, указывает на обстоятельства в конце жизненного пути. Поэтому восьмой дом указывает на обстоятельства в конце жизненного пути ваших детей, так как это четвертый дом по отношению к пятому — дому ваших детей. Можете посчитать: пятый, шестой, седьмой, восьмой. Второй дом указывает на ваши деньги; это второй дом по отношению к первому дому (обозначающему вас). Поэтому, восьмой дом указывает на деньги вашего партнера, являясь вторым по отношению к седьмому дому (ваш партнер). Это только несколько примеров того, как можно получить дополнительную информацию о каждом доме. =Разделение домов по стихиям Как вы помните из первого урока, каждый знак принадлежит одной из групп стихий. Подобно тому, как группируются знаки, можно группировать и дома, учитывая, что между домами и знаками существует естественное соответствие. Огонь: дома жизни или личные дома. Люди, у которых много планет в этих домах, полны вдохновения и динамичны. Обладают большой энергией и энтузиазмом, они умеют увлечь за собой и сами убеждены в том, во что верят. Первый дом: тело. Пятый дом: душа. Девятый дом: ум. Земля: дома ценности или дома собственности. Люди, у которых много планет в этих домах, обычно стабильны и представляют опору и стержень (своей) семьи или общества. Их взгляды и профессиональные наклонности конкретны и практичны. Второй дом: имущество, финансы. Шестой дом: профессия. Десятый дом: признание, окружение. Воздух: дома отношений. Когда в этих домах много планет, люди «нуждаются в других». Эти дома описывают отношение человека к другим людям. Третий дом: родственники и соседи; те, кого мы не выбираем. Седьмой дом: интимные связи и партнеры; те, кого мы выбираем, супруги. Одиннадцатый дом: дружеские и интеллектуальные отношения; те, кого мы выбираем на осно вании общих интересов, родственные души. Рисунок 4: Символический гороскоп домов. Здесь даны основные значения каждого дома. Вода: дома завершения или закрытые дома. Люди, у которых много планет в этих домах, чувствительны, среди них много психоаналитиков и религиозных деятелей. Эти дома указывают на нашу глубоко скрытую душу и на то, каким образом мы покинем этот мир. Не когда, а как. Четвертый дом: конец существования физического организма. Восьмой дом: освобождение души, смерть. Двенадцатый дом: философия смерти, результаты жизненного пути, который мы выбрали. = Дома= И дома тоже могут быть разбиты на три группы по четыре дома; эти группы соответствуют особенностям знаков, о которых говорилось ранее. Каждая группа домов имеет общие особенности, но об этом вы узнаете позже. Дома группируются следующим образом: Угловые (ангулярные) дома: первый, четвертый, седьмой и десятый. Промежуточные или последующие дома (сукседентные): второй, пятый, восьмой и одиннадцатый. Падающие дома (кадентные): третий, шестой, девятый и двенадцатый. В символический гороскоп внесите слово «угловой» в первый, четвертый, седьмой и десятый дома, «промежуточный» — во второй, пятый, восьмой и одиннадцатый дома, а «падающий» — в третий, шестой, девятый и двенадцатый дома. =каждый дом имеет свое значение= thumb В астрологии каждый дом имеет свое значение, которое мы объясним отдельно в четвертом уроке. Но для того, чтобы помочь вам понять значение каждого дома, на данном этапе мы дадим вам по одному ключевому слову для каждого из них. Внесите эти слова в символический гороскоп. Помните, что для противоположных домов ключевые слова тоже противоположны. Первый дом: я (человек, которому принадлежит гороскоп) Седьмой дом: ты (тот, другой человек) Второй дом: мое (то, что принадлежит мне) Восьмой дом: твое (то, что принадлежит другому) Третий дом: здесь (мое непосредственное окружение) Девятый дом: там (удаленные места) Четвертый дом: личное (моя личная жизнь) Десятый дом: общественное (моя общественная жизнь) Пятый дом: отдаваемая любовь (любовь, которую я даю) Одиннадцатый дом: получаемая любовь Шестой дом: физическое здоровье (телесное здоровье) Двенадцатый дом: ментальное здоровье (состояние ума) В символический гороскоп внесите каждое ключевое слово в соответствующий дом. В природе все целостное основано на взаимодействии положительного и' отрицательного. Астрология тоже придерживается этого принципа. Знаки зодиака делятся на положительные и отрицательные, или, что то же самое, на активные и пассивные, или мужские или женские¾. Огненные и воздушные знаки считаются активными. Земные и водные знаки — пассивными. Внесите слова «активный» и «пассивный» в соответствующие дома в натуральном гороскопе. Активный и пассивный, соответственно мужское и женское начало в литературе в большинстве случаев обозначается как положительная и отрицательная полярность